Slayers: The Ultra weapon
by Platinum Man
Summary: Before the battle with Chefied and Shabranigdo a sword was created that would have no equal for it powers where ment for one person . R
1. So it begins

Slayers Ultra  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
This takes place after try.  
------------------------------------  
I do not own slayers in anyway  
------------------------------------  
"Talking"  
'Thought'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
MILLIONS OF YEARS IN THE PAST  
  
The mountain of Sigma it was the home to a mage and blacksmith. Today was the last day before the greatest battle to take place for the lords of the monster and gods was to happen tomorrow before the battle between Chefied and Shabranigdo.  
  
A man was in a middle of a magical circle as he continues to chant a spell of summons to call Chefied and Shabranigdo summon both of them to his workshop. The man was known all as Ubert Shura the Magic blacksmith. He looked to be in his late 40's, he had his long black hair tied in a ponytail that went down to the middle of his back, his cloths where of a shamans Master Mage.  
  
Suddenly he opened his eyes they where glowing a gray color then once he had finish the spell they both a peer.  
"Who has called me here." spoke both Chefied and Shabranigdo at the same time.   
Then they looked at each other and, growled "STOP THAT" shouted Ubert  
"I am the one that called you both here, for a matter of up most importance."   
Both God and Dark Lord looked at the human.  
  
Chefied spoke "What is so important."  
"The reason is quiet simple in the future both of your powers shall and will be divide. During this time these creatures shall appear and, destroy both monster, dragon races will be no more and only the human race shall remain then shortly after those races perish so shall the human race as well.  
  
They both looked at him then suddenly Shabranigdo begun to laugh as he talked. "How would a mere human know this? Hmm" as he begun to quit down his fit of laughing.  
  
"The answer to that very is quite simply. The answer is that the Lord of Nightmares herself came to me and, told me that is how." Ubert replied with a smirk on his face as he replied to the question.   
"W-why would the mother tell you this? And not tell us instead so that we can prepare our own races for this fight." questioned Chefied.   
  
"The reason that I'm the best magical weapon creator ever will be seen on this world." Ubert spoke and continue" For she told me that to. She gave knowledge and, a metal she calls the Strune. This metal contains the ability block magic attacks easily, it weighs nothing but it is unable to be break.  
She told me to create a weapon that would be called 'The Ultra Sword'". Ubert said.  
  
"But then for what reason have summon us here to tell us. I have a feeling there is more to the reason you to why have you called us here?" Chefied statement and Shabranigdo then looked at his eternal enemy with reluctant he nodded his heads.  
  
Ubert replied " The reason is that I summon both of you is buy the mother orders and, she told even with the blade alone will not be enough for the person to defeat it them alone, the weapon has the ability to hold magical powers and magic spells in until the one touches it then the power will merge to the being to grant them the power. She also gave me a spell to copy your full magical powers then insert them into the sword until the one that the mother choose to wiled it comes." They looked at the human shocked that the mother had done this.  
  
After Ubert had finish telling them neither of the lords of the dragons or the monsters spoke. Then the silence was broken by Shabranigdo " I have a question of what race will be the master of the Ultra Sword a monster or dragon." Shabranigdo asked.  
  
"Neither for it will be a human that will be it master." Ubert said with a grin on his face.  
"WHAT why a human be its master." Shouted Shabranigdo   
"For the mother has already add a little piece of herself into the weapon so it must be someone that is chaos themselves.   
For humans are chaotic while monsters and dragons are not they are one side light or the dark." Ubert told them.  
"That is why it will be a human and, the piece of the mother will merge to the human and make him into immortal that is neither god or monster."  
  
"WHAT" They both Chefied and Shabranigdo Shouted.  
"Why do we need to add are own powers to this if it has the Lord of nightmares her power is absolute." Asked Chefied.  
"The reason is that it is a very small piece of herself but it is immense in power.   
But when the human would use her powers it would drain them a lot to use it. Even thou it allow control over chaos magic but,   
It a lot of focused and energy to use that stuff or so she said." Ubert shrugged his shoulders  
  
"But she also said that since the human will have a part of herself inside of him. He would not be drained by using your magic's." Ubert said.  
"Hmmm alright then you can duplicate my powers then," said Chefied then they both looked at Shabranigdo.  
"Alright you can also duplicate my powers as well." Spoke Shabranigdo.  
"Thank you both of you the blade will also contain the shamhinstic magic as well." Ubert said to them before he began the spell.  
  
Then Ubert began a chant in a langue that both god and the dark lord had ever heard.  
But then a gray aura pop up around Ubert then he shouted "POWER DUPLICATE" Then two gray beams hit both of them they saw a copy of their   
Power floating in front of them then they floated into the sword.  
  
Ubert looked at the both of them and said, " I thank you both but, now you must leave for you have a fight to prepare for I believe."  
They nodded just as they show up they just disappear. Then turned to the sword picked it up. Then Ubert place it on an alter then placed a spell to seal the sword into a barrier that would only one able enter his place and reach the sword would be the chosen one the mother choose to pass through the barriers.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: So how do you like it so far read and review. 


	2. Here comes the chosen

Slayers Ultra  
Chapter 2: Here comes the chosen  
  
This takes place after try.  
  
------------------------------------  
I do not own slayers in anyway  
------------------------------------  
"Talking"  
'Thought'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It has been four months since Lina and co had defeated Dark Star. They all went   
Their own way But for Lina and Gourry just the usual, blowing up a few bandit gangs, taking their loot.  
Then everything went all-wrong they where walking down a path to the city of Sauk, because Lina heard they had   
A Claire bible manuscript and, Lina wanted to see it for her.  
  
"Hey Lina where are we going I forgot." Gourry asked.  
"Jelly fish for brains where going Sauk." shouted Lina as she hit Gourry on the head. "OW" cried Gourry.  
As he rubbed his head as they walked. "Sorry that I forgot Lina but, did you have to hit so hard." asked Gourry.  
"You always forget" Lina shot back at the swordsman.  
  
As they were walking in a cave not far from them, Ultra sword began to glow a bright gold.  
Gourry began to ask Lina " Umm Lina why are we" he was stop in mid sentence. "What is it Gourry." Lina said as she turned around.  
She saw a gold glow around the swordsman. Then Gourry started to walk straight into the woods with out Lina as if she wasn't there.  
  
Lina saw that Gourry was in some sort of trance so she followed him. As she follows him a group of trolls a peered and head for Gourry.  
Gourry did not even react to them he keep on walking. Lina was chatting a spell to protect him but when she was about release the spell, The Golden aura  
Shot out little balls of energy that easily destroy them all.  
  
Lina face was of absolute shock as she saw what had happen to the trolls, so she continue to fallow Gourry. With keeping in mind not to be hostile to Him she noted. Then soon they arrived at what a peered to be an old cave. Lina could detect another magical aura beside the one that Gourry was under then he walk he then walked right into the cave.   
Lina tried to fallow him but was just thrown back a magical barrier. She got back up and cast but nothing happen. She did the only   
Thing she could do she pounded on the barrier screaming "GOURRY GOURRY!!!" she cried as she did afraid she lost him forever.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Inside of the cave continue walking on not knowing why but he had to.   
So he did then soon he came to alter with a sword lying in the middle of it.  
Not knowing why he pick up the sword then the golden glow disappeared.   
Then a pure white aura came out of the sword and merge to Gourry then, did a blood red aura then,  
The blackest aura he ever seen with gold appearing around it then it merge to him he then fell unconscious.   
  
Then in a dream he saw the meeting of Ubert, Chefied and Shabranigdo take   
Place. Then he came to this place that he felt he saw before but couldn't remember as much as he tried   
Then finally it came to him where he chased Lina when she was controlled by   
The Lord Of Nightmares and, got her back then they kissed each other.   
'Oh man I'm dead if Lina finds out that I kissed her.' where Gourry only thoughts.  
  
Then appeared a woman that Gourry knew but he for sure never.   
For he was sure that he wouldn't forget someone that looked perfect in the physical appearance.   
Then she spoke "Child you where chosen by me the Lord of nightmares  
To pose Chefied and Shabranigdo powers and a piece of me inside of you to save my world from creature that will destroy it.   
You with the powers that we gave you can hold them but will not be able   
To destroy them alone." L-sama told the swordsman then she continued.   
"They will go after the monster and the dragon races first so untie them under your command and hold out in a fortes that you  
Can create. Bring humans also there so they can grow stronger and heal the injured so they can fight again also that can attack.   
That is your mission for only you can save your world."  
  
"But why me why not Lina is smarter and more powerful then me." asked Gourry.  
"For the reason my child she has power yes but she is a black magic user.   
That would not allow her to use Chefied powers but, only mine and Shabranigdo powers." L-sama told Gourry.  
"Also you can take her under your guidance and train her to use their true power.   
That means spells and make her your second in command that I will permit.   
So go now and prepare for the greatest fight that you'll ever be in." with that Gourry eye slowly opened.   
  
As he looked at his new sword it hilt had four gems one that was pure white,   
Another blood red, the next gray, last pure black with gold flowing around within it.   
Gourry knew what each was the white was Chefied; the blood red was Shabranigdo, the gray Shaman magic,   
The black with was the Lord of nightmare power. He also knew when he touch the sword the powers that where contain within the   
Gems merge to his body making more powerful then he could have ever imagine. Then he closed his   
Eyes then focused then snap open his eyes saying "Their here." Then he head out of the cave to tell his now troops   
For the coming battle that soon would take place.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Outside Lina continue pound on the barrier then finally it disappeared she was about to go in when a bright flash a peered behind her.   
She turned around and saw hundreds of dragons, monsters and a few humans. She shouted, "What in the hell is going on here."   
Then everyone turned to her then she heard "Well hello Miss Lina." she knew it was Xellos. "Xellos what are you doing here and, what is going on?" Lina shouted at the monster.  
  
"Yeah that what we want to know." she trued it was Zel, Amelia, Naga.   
" Hi guys I don't know all I know are that some strange aura a peered around Gourry and he walked into that cave.   
I couldn't fallow him in because of some strange magical barrier was around it.   
My magic couldn't break it I even when I tried the Ragna Blade it didn't break it.   
Finally the barrier disappeared I was about to go in then all of you appeared." Lina told them.  
They all Looked at her in shock.  
  
The silence was broken by a male voice. "Welcome all" they all looked at the cave and emerge from it was Gourry.   
When Lina saw him she ran and huge him then asked "Gourry what happen to you and, where did you get that sword?"  
"Well I explain it all to all of you and why where brought is because I did it." Gourry told them all.   
The people, monster and dragons that knew him looked at him in confused.  
"Sorry Gourry but how could you. You don't pose magic and especially for something like this." Zel told him and everyone.   
Gourry replied, " That was true Zel but, a little while ago I just became the most powerful person on the planet."  
  
The all looked at him then laughed. Someone Spoke up "Sorry to laugh but no one is stronger the Chefied."   
Lina looked at the female voice She said" B.Big Sis"  
The monster replied, " No Shabranigdo is the most powerful." This went on for a while until a bright gold light appeared   
They all looked to see what was going on where all of this power was coming from it was Gourry he shouted.  
" ENOUGH AND SHUT UP!!!" as he did the ground began shaking. They all looked at him in shock.  
  
"G...G...Gourry how did you do that?" question Lina with a fear filled look in her eyes that was only their for a moment but,   
Gourry saw he hated himself for scaring Lina. "Sorry I lost my cool but listen and, all of you will understand how I did that." said Gourry.   
They all where quiet and look at with absolute interest wondering how he did what he did.   
"On how I did that was like I said before I am the most powerful person on the planet. On why I am now the strongest is that was contain in   
This sword was a full copy of Chefied and Shabranigdo power and the ancient shaman magic's. That is not all also a small piece of the Lord of Nightmares  
Was in the sword. The powers stated within the sword until the one chosen by the mother of all touch the sword and that entire power merge to him. Or in other words me."   
Gourry told them as he scratches the back of his head.  
  
All of them looked at Gourry in shock. Then Gourry continued " The reason why an entire army of creature   
Are about to arrive in less then a months time with my power it would make able hold them at bay but,   
Not destroy them that is why the mother told me to create a fortes and, take command of the dragons races   
And all of the monsters and a few human to form army to help me fight them."  
"WHAT" they all shouted.  
  
So you don't believe me well name a spell then I'll do It." said Gourry.  
Then suddenly a very beautiful woman in a light blue dress, long blond hair step forward.  
" Alright human if you have Lord Shabranigdo power you can preform the Dragon Destroyer in it perfect form." Spoke the Xellas  
They all look in confusion at Xellas until Luna asked," What is the Dragon Destroyer?" Then all the humans and dragons nodded to her question.   
"What it is the true and perfect formm of the Dragon Slave it not croupted like that." Xellas explained.  
  
" OK but what do you want me to use as a traget." asked Gourry.   
" That moutian will do." Xellas said and pointed to a huge moutin Gourry nodded to it.  
"Everyone stay out of my way and get back," instructed Gourry.   
As they moved back and when Gourry was sure they where far enough the he started the spell.  
  
  
As Gourry beagan a dark blood red aura shoot up around him everyone stared in shock of him as he continue  
  
then he snap open his eyes and shouted then he realse the power.   
An image of the full complete Shabranigdo appered around him as he fired the blast.  
  
When the blast impacted with the moutian it was destroyed with no problem with about a hundred yard of destroyed ground.   
They looked at the damage that one spell did all of that. Lina broke the silence" That was even more powerful then a boosted Dragon Slave."   
Then Xellas replied to" Of course you see the Dragon Destroyer is about a ten times more powrful then a Dragon Slave at its weakest and   
this is what appers to be it weakest." Then everyone was shock just by how powerful the spell is.  
"So do you all beleive me now." Gourry asked them all.  
  
"I hate to say this only Lord Shabranigdo was the only one strong enough to do that spell so it is true that you pose that power I the leader   
of the monster race in Lord Shabranigdo absent yeild to your command as do the rest of us."Announce Xellas. The rest of   
the monster assamble nodded to that. Then Lina spoke up " I am with you Gourry." and Zel and the other humans nodded to what Lina had said.  
  
"Well fallowers of Ceified what is your choice will you fight with us or fight until they come after you to destroy you all." asked Gourry.   
They all looked to the Knight Cheifed then Luna Inverse sighed then said." Alright if a you pose Ceified power with the Shabby's power then we,  
have no choice but to fallow your lead."She then sighed again. The rest understood he was too powerful and, if he couldn't win without help then   
they needed to fight with the monsters and the humans that he has choosen to fight with.  
  
" All right then we shall make are stand here," Gourry said as he started to glow white. Then In a blinding flash where their once was a forest  
a group of moutians was gone. In it place a huge fortess with white pillars and a gaint living area for them all. A spot foe them to train   
with weapons against dummies and a magical shooting range where they could pratice thier magic without destroying the place or injure anyone.  
  
"Until the war is over this is your new home so get use to it." Gourry stated. As then showed everyone where thier chamber were and the fort  
so they knew where everthing was. Then he choose a few to stand gaurd then the rest went to sleep for tomorrow the training of the troops began,  
also the personal lesson with Lina Inverse where going to start.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Author Notes: So what did you think of this chapter and in the next the   
training begins what well they say when they find out when Lina is next in command  
under Gourry. The next chapter of Slayers Ultra Chapter 3: training with Gourry is pain. 


End file.
